


24 Sins

by ThingsEvaWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Choking, Comfort, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Female Ejaculation, Gags, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mild Language, Mild S&M, Nipple Clamps, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, S&M, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Slapping, Spanking, Whipping, not edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThingsEvaWrites/pseuds/ThingsEvaWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 hours to explore 24 sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Reader, 
> 
> It's been around 11 years since I last wrote fic and never for 'character/reader'. However, I was inspired by the tumblr posts of ruledbycrowley and here we are. 
> 
> Not beta-read or edited. Currently looking for a beta reader.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Keep an eye on tags for warnings. Comments are greatly appreciated.

You were already tied down, naked, your body a perfect X upon the table when you felt his hands begin to stroke your hair, dare you say, tenderly before a sharp tug tilted your head back. The top of your head resting upon the hard table top, your face now perfectly aligned with a very aroused but still completely clothed Crowley. 

“Now love”, he growled, running a hand lightly along your exposed throat, once before removing it, “Shall I remind you why it is you find yourself in this current position?”

You shook your head as best you could, considering he still held you in place, his left hand firmly locked around the hair at the base of your neck. His thick fingers digging into your scalp, an almost soothing contrast to the sting caused by tightly pulled hairs. It was all you could concentrate on until a fast, hard slap to your right breast sent a shock down your spine, settling directly on your clit. A teasing buzz; a warning for you to behave; a promise of what was to come. 

“Use your words” he replied and you swore you could hear the fucking smirk in his voice, see the slight lift of his eyebrow. Crowley had a way with looks and you knew if you could see him right now, he would be mocking you. You wanted to scream at him to let you up. To undo these bindings and let you go. You were furious, frustrated, turned on, and a little scared. So instead of a witty comeback all that came out was a meek “No”. So quiet, you could barely hear yourself.

He was quick to supply a sharp twist to your right nipple, the pressure increasing as he spoke. “I can’t hear you love. Speak up. We both know you can be much more vocal than that.” 

A warning tone had taken over Crowley’s voice, his lips ghosting the outer shell of your ear, pulling a shuddering breath from you as he continued. “For example, your little chat last night with the plaid clad boy-wonders. What was it you called me?” 

Your eyes went wide at his question. He hadn’t been there last night. It had been just you and the boys; A night off from hunting, to unwind and relax. Well fuck. Evidently you had relaxed too much if you missed the King of Hell lurking about the bunker.  
Your breathing picked up as your brain replayed the previous evening. The slight worry you felt now beginning to blossom into fear. Your body jerked, pulling your breast free from Crowley’s hand in an attempt to loosen the binds.

Lost in your thoughts, Crowley had grown impatient for you to reply, earning another sharp tug of hair that pulled your head forward into it’s natural position, and nose to nose with a scowling demon, teeth clenched as he spoke. 

“That wasn’t rhetorical pet. Answer before you really piss me off”. 

Fierce green eyes flashed red to further prove his point, while the hand that had occupied your breast now lightly stroked along the pulse point of your neck. The soft touch of his calloused fingers drawing a deep sigh from your lips as you began to give into the arousal that pricked along each nerve of your body. The heady feeling of pain and pleasure taking over, your eyes rolled to the back of your head.

“None of that just yet,” Crowley’s voice still held a warning tone, his lips mere inches from your own “You still haven’t answered me and I feel like I’ve been very patient for a man of few, if any, virtues”. 

His fingers that danced along your throat, seeming to try and coax the words from you, slowly began to tighten. At first a faint pressure along your arteries. The feel of your rapid pulse emphasized by the compression, was replaced by the loss of air as Crowley’s thumb pushed against the junction at your collarbones into the soft flesh at the base of your throat. 

His breathing now matched your own; Quick, quiet, aroused. You thought if you told him what he wanted to hear he would finish this. And oh how you wanted him to finish. To fuck you with his fingers, his mouth, his cock. Anything so you could cum.

In-between shallow breaths, you panted out. “I. Called You. A coward. But yo..” 

“That’s enough.” The words were casually spoken, dismissive even, as Crowley removed his hands from your body and walked away from the table to sit in a lounge chair, legs spread wide, cock straining against the confines of his pants. 

A slight wave of his hand and the bindings around your wrists loosened. Instead of immediately moving, you laid there frustrated; on the edge of full arousal and wanting. You pushed yourself up on your elbows, but made no attempt to hide the irritation in your voice. “That’s it?”

“Oh no dearie. I’m not near done with you yet.” Crowley practically purred as he roughly rubbed his palm down the length of his cock, before placing his hand back on the armrest. He looked far too casual and calm for the current situation. “There’s a tiny matter of a deal that has to completed.”

“I made no deal with you.” You may have been drunk last night, but there was no way you would forget something like that.

“Not me. Moose.” Crowley’s mouth curved into a half smirk his eyes twinkling with evil mirth as he continued. 

“And I quote ‘I tell you what Sam. The day Dean gets up enough nerve to lay one on Cas, is the day old Red Eyes himself makes a move and takes me to bed.’”

You hadn’t expected him to know that. You hadn’t even been completely serious. Sure you and Crowley had been known to exchange sexually charged comments but this was different. This was sex. This was follow-through. This was exactly what you wanted but you’d be damned if you were going to admit it to that smug son of a bitch.

Holding your head high, you looked Crowley directly in the eye, “That’s not a deal and it wasn’t with you.” You were proud of yourself as you finished talking. Your voice had not waivered and you felt confident even as you were still tied to a table and fully naked. 

Crowley eyed you for a small moment before he licked his lips and continued, the smirk there now forming into a wicked smile. “It involved me, thereby it invoked me. And yes, it is a deal.” 

Another quick flick of his tongue between his teeth and you knew he was doing it on purpose. Even without touching you he was keeping you on edge. 

“A slightly vague deal, but a deal. I should know being the former King of the Crossroads. And since Dean fulfilled his part of the bargain, I’m compelled to complete mine.” 

Standing up, Crowley made his way back to the table. Hands in his pockets, posture straight, chest puffed out, he leered as he towered over you.

“Which means you get a day. A full 24 hours with me. Old Red Eyes himself. “


End file.
